Newest Edition
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Just a fluffy little piece set whenever you feel like...I wrote it awhile ago and it is still full of errors I'm sure but I suddenly just felt like posting it.


"Alright, Jamie and I are out of here," Lucas announced picking up Jamie's duffel bag that Haley had packed the day before.

"Come here, baby," Haley reached for the little boy allowing him to crawl up into her lap, where she was resting comfortably on the couch.

"I'm not the baby, Mama," he reported patting the big rounded belly that separated him from his Mom.

"I know," she sighed sadly, "okay you be a good boy for Uncle Lucas. Stay with him at the game, don't go off by yourself."

"Yes ma'am," he smarted, just like he'd seen his father do many times.

"Alright buddy," Nathan laughed, hauling the boy up into his arms and following Lucas out to his car, "have fun," he waved a playful finger at him, "we love you."

"Love you too, Daddy. Tell Mama, I love her," he requested as Nathan buckled him into the child booster seat.

"I promise to bring him back," Lucas joked, slapping his brother on the back once he stood from within the car, "he might be hyped up on sugar and basketball but I'll bring him back. Try not to ruin the streak while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best, but no guarantees," he chuckled, waving when they disappeared down the driveway.

Lucas and Jamie were off to watch the Charlotte Bobcats play. Nathan and Skills were taking over for Lucas at the game. Peyton and Brooke had both gone to New York to work on some business negotiations, leaving Nathan and Haley in Tree Hill all alone for the weekend.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked walking back into the living room finding Haley half way to the kitchen.

"Getting a drink," she replied with a shrug.

"I'll get it," he took her shoulders directing her back to the couch.

"I could've gotten it," she pouted as he joined her on the couch, handing her a glass of milk.

"I know but you need to stay off your feet now if you want to go to the game tonight," he reminded her. Last week when she'd gone to the last home game she had been on her feet all day and by the time they'd gotten home that night her feet and ankles were so swollen she couldn't even walk.

"Nathan, I'm not Jamie, you don't have to remind me of everything twenty times," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her large belly.

"Hales," he sighed, she'd been getting moodier and moodier over the last few days and he knew it was because she was so uncomfortable, but it was getting a bit annoying, "I'm sorry okay?"

"Why are you sorry?" she started sniffling, now he was really confused, he was trying to play the nice consoling husband. "It's because I'm on your nerves, isn't it? You wish I'd never gotten pregnant again? You think I'm fat?" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"What? Haley, no," he shook his head confused how they'd gone from the reminding too many times to the fatness thing? "Hales," he pulled her into his chest letting her back rest against his front and she turned burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Haley knew what was wrong she just wasn't willing to admit it…her back had been killing her for days and last night she'd google'd to find out that she'd probably been experiencing early signs of labor, but it was Friday night and Nathan had to coach they didn't have time to have a baby today, they had plenty of time tomorrow. "I'm okay," she finally sighed, "I promise," she responded when he gave her a funny look.

"I have to be at the gym in an hour," he checked his watch to make sure, "you want to take a nap before we leave?"

"Um hmm," she nodded, allowing him to help her from her seat and letting him lead the way upstairs to their room with a hand on her back the whole way.

She was woken thirty minutes later by a heavy ache in her back, but after giving it a good rub with the heel of her hand, she felt well enough to get up and find Nathan. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing his tie, and turned smiling when he caught her reflection, "you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "think I could bribe you into helping me with my shoes?" she pulled on his tie bringing him down to her level, but refraining from kissing him.

"No bribes required, but I'll take what you got," he smirked and she pulled him the rest of the way to her lips allowing her tongue to dance along his lower lip before pulling back, giggling at his still closed eyes and slightly parted lips.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Haley sat on the bleachers directly behind the Ravens bench as people began filing into the gymnasium. One hand was resting comfortably on her belly, while the other continued to massage her own back. It'd only gotten worse since she and Nathan had left the house, sitting in the car had been practically unbearable, but she'd survived and Nathan was none the wiser.

She took a quick intake of breath when Nathan entered the gym and she wasn't sure if it was seeing him or from the sudden contraction of her belly. Running a soothing hand along her stomach she murmured quietly to the life within, letting him or her know it needed to wait another couple of hours.

Continuously throughout the first half she'd whispered to herself as contraction after contraction came. None of them were too bad and really the only pain she was feeling was in her back the rest of it was just pressure. It wasn't until half time when she rose with the rest of the fans to cheer as the Ravens left for the locker room that she felt her first real contraction.

After glancing around and making sure no one had seen her double over or her quick intake of breath she quickly waddled out into the hallway, "okay listen to me," she spoke down at her stomach her head bent as she paced the hallway, one hand still massaging her lower spine, "you have to stay there for just a little longer."

"Oh god," she groaned, about two minutes later when a strong contraction ripped through her stomach, bracing both hands against the set of lockers as she stood facing them, her head bent toward the ground, eyes closed, and she swayed, desperately trying to relieve the intense pressure.

She heard the rowdy noise of the team as they exited the locker room, she was positive they'd all entered the gym until she felt two large hands grip her hips and two thumbs moved small circles on either side at the base of her spine, "ow, stop oh god Nathan that hurts," she had no idea how she knew it was him but she did.

"Hales?" he questioned worriedly. He knew something wasn't right when he'd spotted her braced against the locker but he just figured her back had been bothering her again. "Are you in labor?"

"No," she lied quickly, but didn't turn around to look him in the eye. He knew immediately that she was lying; the puddle at her feet clearly suggested something else entirely. "Oh ow ow ow," she panted harshly grabbing his hand off her hip crushing it tightly in her own as she started moaning with the pain, "make it stop."

"Baby I can't," he whispered, "we need to get you to a hospital," he spoke calmly, pulling her away from the lockers wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Coach, let's go it's game time," a referee poked his head out the door, just as they were passing by.

"I'm a little busy," Nathan sighed, "Skills, man, what are you doing?" he asked seeing their friend, standing at the entrance to the gym looking startled and petrified.

"I…uh—um…I'm going…" he motioned with his thumb to the gym, heading inside.

"He's coaching," Nathan nodded with a hiss when Haley's fingernails dug into the side of his neck.

"Stop…we have to stop," she begged as they stepped through the door.

"Hales?" he questioned shocked, "how long have you been in labor?"

"Umm," she moaned, "I'm not totally sure, I didn't have a contraction until half-time started, but…" she trailed off beginning to walk again.

"But…what?" he asked, trailing closely behind afraid she would have to stop again.

"I think the back pain from the last few days was all part of early labor," she sighed, waiting for the explosion she knew was coming.

"What?!" he nearly shrieked, "Hales!"

"Well," she shrugged, "yelling at me now isn't going to do anything."

"Let's go," he sighed, with a shake of his head, taking her hand and pulling her toward the car.

"Wait," she ordered when he started to help her get into the car, she grabbed a hold of the door bracing herself.

"Hales we have to get you to the hospital," he murmured, his nose brushing her ear as he ran one hand up and down her back the other wrapping around her belly.

"I don't know if I can sit," she sighed, "that's what was killing me earlier."

"Then we'll have to call an ambulance," he returned pulling out his cell phone.

"No," she barked, sliding into the front seat and putting her seatbelt on, "well let's go, we've only got about ten minutes before I'm going to be contracting again."

"I really think I should call an ambulance," he shook his head.

"Nathan Royal Scott, if you don't get your ass in this car and drive NOW…" she trailed off ripping the phone from his hand, "I can guarantee this'll be the last kid we ever have."

"Geez, alright," he closed her door and rushed around to the other side.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Okay, Mrs. Scott," an orderly smiled rolling a wheelchair up to the front desk.

"No," she shook her head, "I can't sit down."

"Mrs. Scott, I really need to wheel you to your room," he protested, "it's my job."

"She said she can't sit down," Nathan barked, wrapping an arm around her waist once again, "where are we going?"

"Down the hall, take the elevator to the fourth floor, take a left, room 24," he sighed, "I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Nathan nodded gratefully, leading Haley to the elevator.

"Why is this taking so long?" Haley sighed almost two hours later, hands planted on the bed, feet shoulder width apart, and Nathan stood behind rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Baby I don't know," he sighed.

"Yo," Skills's head poked around the corner, "how's it going?"

"Pretty good," Nathan returned.

"For you maybe," Haley hissed under her breath and Skills took a step back, he'd never heard that tone of voice out of Haley before.

"You want to start making some phone calls for us?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes at his wife, "Tell Luke they don't have to rush back tonight, we'll all still be here tomorrow."

"You got it," he nodded, taking the phone Nathan was offering to him.

"I swear, only your child would do this to me," she grumbled, leaning all the way forward bracing her head in her hands.

"It better only be my children that ever do this to you," he warned playfully.

"So not the time to be talking about more children," she spoke her voice going up an octave, "Jamie wasn't nearly as difficult."

"That's because he's all you," he shrugged, hands holding onto her hips, watching the monitor that was attached to his wife, the down time between her contractions had gone back up to fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, because I'm so obsessed with basketball," she retorted, "and are you insinuating that this one is all you?"

"I'm just saying my personality doesn't really come through in our son, that's all," he sighed continuing to rub her back, especially when he saw the monitor spike again, and felt his wife tense under his hands. "Breathe," he commanded softly, feeling her hold it in, "in, out, in, out," he coached, "almost through, there," he nodded when the monitor showed it was over.

Her hips began to sway again as she felt the release of the contraction, "you have no idea how bad this hurts," she whimpered.

"I know," he moved to her side brushing the hair away from her face, "but you have to remember what comes after all the pain."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"I called Luke," Skills announced entering the hospital room quickly averting his eyes when he saw one of his best friends positioned on the bed with her legs open.

"I'm going to talk to Skills okay?" Nathan placed a kiss against his wife's forehead before pulling his friend from the room. "What'd Lucas say?"

"Game's over, they're on their way back 'cause Jamie wants to be here," he nodded, "The James' said they were already on their way to town and should be here sometime tomorrow and your Moms should be here soon."

"Thanks man," he nodded, "I better get back in there. You mind waiting for my Mom?"

"I got it, get back in there with our girl," he nodded heading back to the waiting room. Nathan took one large deep breath before heading back into the labor and delivery room.

"So?" she asked when he reentered once again on her feet resting on her arms against the bed.

"Lucas and Jamie should be back sometime tonight, your parents think it might be tomorrow, and my mom will get here soon," he relayed, beginning the massage on her lower back he'd been doing since they'd arrived hours earlier.

"Well everything looks great," the doctor nodded, "Haley you've reached about 5 cm, I think it will be a few more hours still."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"This is not fair," she grunted.

Nathan glanced at the clock, watching it tick past two am, she'd been in active labor for almost six hours and she was still at seven cm. He nodded, half an hour ago she'd demanded he quit talking, and allowed her to grip his hand tightly once again, "you want to try walking again?"

"I want your child out," she groaned finally relaxing. Her contractions were nearly five minutes long with barely five minutes in between now, and she was getting tired and so was he.

"Okay, let's give you another check," Cindy, the bubbly nurse, smiled entering the room. Haley groaned, rolling onto her back. The pain had been so bad she'd avoided being on her back as much as possible. "You're almost there Haley, I'm going to page Dr. Taylor and get you set up okay?"

"See, he heard you," Nathan smirked.

"It's going to suck for you when it turns out to be a girl," she sighed rolling back to her left side, cracking a small smile.

"He's a Scott," he shrugged.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled, "I'm going to laugh when there is no penis."

"We can't produce females we're Scott men," he cracked, glad she was distracted from her labor at least for a moment.

"Right," she snorted, "I'll be sure to tell Lily that."

"Always forget about her," he shrugged, "you okay?" he questioned when she strongly re-gripped his hand.

"Um mm," she mumbled, clearly holding her breath.

"Breathe," he murmured, "out, in, good," he sighed, when she finally released her breath and began breathing, "okay, it's coming down, breathe Haley, little more," her grip loosened and he watched the readout as the rest of the contraction faded.

"Remind me to never do this again," she requested softly.

"We have to keep going until you get a girl," he shrugged, "then I'm thinking basketball team."

"Dreaming," she grumbled.

"Alright, Haley," Dr. Taylor announced walking into the hospital room, "how we doing?"

"Ready to get the show on the road," she smiled.

"Well we're there, Cindy's going to get stirrups in place and then we'll be ready okay?" she gave Haley a pat on her calf.

Nathan watched as Cindy began prepping the bed and then as other nurses came in to help prepare for the birth of his second child, "Okay Haley I want you to push on your next contraction. Nathan's going to count, I want you to push for the entire ten seconds, okay?"

She nodded rapidly already feeling the beginnings of the next contraction. Nathan copied the nurse opposite him by pulling back on his wife's knee. His other arm helping to lift her torso from the bed…then he counted slowly—too slowly if you asked Haley.

"That's good Haley, again, you don't want to waste a contraction," Dr. Taylor spoke, "the head's almost out; just a little more."

Nathan peered down, unable to resist the urge of seeing his child born. With Jamie there had barely been enough time to get Haley changed and on the table and the ER doctor hadn't allowed Nathan the abilities Dr. Taylor was now. "Lots of dark hair, baby," he spoke to Haley quickly before counting her next push.

"Okay, relax, head's out, just one soft push and you'll have a new baby," she encouraged, and moments later a shrill cry rang out as a squirming baby was placed on Haley's chest, "congratulations, it's a boy."

Nathan kissed Haley before turning back to his new son, "Tyler Lee Scott," he murmured running a calloused finger over the soft skin of his son's arm as Haley held him to her.

"Tyler?" Cindy asked reaching for him, receiving a nod from both parents, "Tyler's coming with me to get cleaned up and we'll be back shortly." At Haley's urging Nathan moved to watch as Tyler was cleaned and tested before being wrapped up. "You want him Dad?"

Nathan nodded quickly accepting the tiny bundle, "Hey Ty…I'm your Dad," he crossed back over to Haley's side taking the seat he'd barely occupied earlier.

"We'll give you a few minutes," Dr. Taylor smiled, "then we'll need to take him to run a few more tests."

"He's perfect," Haley murmured, when Nathan balanced on the edge of the bed, shifting him to her arms.

"Yeah…he looks like Jamie," Nathan laughed, "maybe his hair won't go blond."

"It probably will," she laughed, "we're going to have all blond babies, just face it."

"So now we are having more?"

"You said it yourself, I need a daughter," she laughed, "but let's get this one out of diapers first, okay?"

"You got it," he winked, just as Cindy reentered with a clear bassinet, "Okay Ty, we'll see you soon buddy."

"Momma loves you," Haley murmured placing a kiss against the new baby soft skin.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Hey Luke," Nathan nudged his brother's shoulder being careful not to wake his son.

"Hey," he groaned, "How's Haley?"

"Good," he nodded, "everything went perfectly, but we promised Jamie he could make the introductions."

"Understood," Lucas nodded, "I'll start waking everyone else."

"Thanks," he lifted his six year old into his arms and turned back down the hall to see his wife.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake him," Haley smiled when he walked back into the room.

"We promised he'd be the first one to see his new sibling," he sighed, "c'mon buddy, it's time to get up. Hey Buddy," Nathan murmured softly, "wake up," he shook Jamie's shoulder gently, "you have a new brother."

"Really?" Jamie murmured, barely opening his eyes, "he's finally here?"

"Yeah," Nathan laughed, "His name is Tyler Lee Scott."

"I still get to tell everybody right?" he suddenly shot straight up looking around for everyone.

"Yeah we promised, didn't we buddy?" Haley laughed, when Jamie jumped up on the bed with her, hugging her tightly, "you want to go with Daddy to see Ty and then tell everyone?"

"In a minute" he mumbled into her shoulder, he snuggled into her and Haley smiled at Nathan over their older son's head.

"Let's let Mommy rest for a few minutes okay?" Nathan held his hands out to Jamie accepting when he crawled up into his arms, "kiss for Mom," he leaned in kissing his wife's lips and Jamie smacked one on her cheek as well.

"Which one?" Jamie peered through the large window, looking for the baby his dad was pointing to.

"Right there," Nathan smiled, "second one back."

"He's all wrinkly," Jamie mused, resting an elbow on Nathan's shoulder, "and very small."

"You were too buddy," Nathan laughed, "but don't worry he'll get bigger."

"Can I tell everybody?" he turned to Nathan questioning.

"Just a minute," Nathan promised, seeing Cindy tending to Ty. When she glanced up Nathan waved her to the door, "my wife is ready for him whenever you are."

"It will probably be another 10-15 minutes."

"Thanks," he smiled, before turning to the window once more, "okay buddy let's go tell everyone."

Everyone popped up in their seats when Jamie and Nathan returned, "tell 'em," Nathan prodded when Jamie didn't say anything.

"I have a brother," he smiled, but no one said anything still waiting.

"Tell his name," Nathan prodded.

"Tyler Lee Scott," Jamie grinned when his grandma rushed to them followed closely by Lucas and Skills.

"Where's Aunt Brooke and Peyton?" Jamie finally asked not seeing his god mother.

"They're coming, remember they went to New York?"

"Right," he sighed, "can we go see my brother again?"

"Yeah, they should be bringing him back to Momma right now," Nathan nodded, the rest of the group following, "forewarning, she's probably nursing."

"Aw man," Lucas groaned and Skills gagged.

"How many times are you going to complain about that?" Nathan questioned, "you lived with us for over a year while she nursed Jamie."

"And it was disgusting every time then too," Lucas mumbled, as Jamie pushed open the heavy wooden door to Haley's hospital room.

"Oh he's perfect," Deb mused running a finger over her grandson's downy dark hair as he nursed hungrily.

"Too bad he looks like Nathan," Skills laughed bumping fists with Lucas.

"Hey," Nathan grunted, "and in case you're forgetting Jamie looked like me for a week or two at first, then he went all Haley-like."

"I would take offense to that if he wasn't so cute," Haley winked at Jamie.

"Mom," he groaned.

"Sorry," she laughed, clearly not the least bit sorry.

"So when do I get to hold him?" Lucas questioned.

"How 'bout right now?" Haley grinned as he unlatched from her breast handing him to his uncle.

"Light as a feather," Lucas smiled testing the weight in his arms, "and those Scott eyes to boot."

"Not to burst your bubble but I think all babies are born with those eyes," Deb smiled softly, "I'm waiting for my turn too you know?"

"Oh alright," Lucas sighed handing the baby to his grandmother and turning to give Haley a hug, "congratulations buddy, he's beautiful."

"Thank you Luke," she murmured in his ear before he pulled back from the hug, "you guys are probably ready to get some sleep…I know I am."

"Jamie, Uncle Lucas his going to take you home, you guys can come back in the morning," Nathan spoke to his already sleepy son, "can you also bring the suitcase by the stairs before you come?"

"Think we can handle that," Lucas nodded, giving Nathan a hearty slap on the back before taking Jamie in his arms and pulling Skills out by his collar.

"Okay," Deb finally placed Ty in his father's arms before kissing both her son and daughter-in-law and promising to be back the next morning.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So what do you think, buddy?" Nathan questioned the wide awake newborn, it was nearly six in the morning and Nathan could not get to sleep. "they're mostly good people," he murmured, "but we'll talk about them more later. You're mom is the one we really need to talk about…you gave her a rough few days—but she couldn't possibly love you any more just remember that over the next few weeks, okay?"

"He's not going to answer you," Haley's voice caused him to look up seeing the sleepy smile on his wife's face.

"We didn't mean to wake you," he kept his voice low not wanting to assault her senses too quickly.

"It's okay," she reached for her new baby, "are you happy?"

"More than ever," he promised, spooning up behind her in the bed, Ty resting next to his mother's breast as his eyes slowly began to close, "what about you?"

"More than I ever could have imagined or hoped for," she nodded.

"Good," he nuzzled his nose into her neck, "let's get some sleep before the chaos begins."

"Mmm," she sighed, "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
